1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the track drive and tail sprocket assemblies and more particularly to the deletion of sprockets on the tail sprocket assembly and the adaptation of ring supports to the drive and tail sprocket assemblies for straightening bent cleats.
2. General Background
Excavating equipment used in wetlands is equipped with pontoons fitted with two or more runs of roller chains having plurality of elongated bar cleats attached to the chains. The chains are threaded lengthwise around head and tail sprocket assemblies located at each end of the pontoons. The head and tail sprocket or roller assemblies are generally fitted with sprockets, thereby providing a guide path for the chains to pass around the roller assembly.
Since such wet land vehicles operate in a semi-submerged condition in mud and water they often encounter a great deal of unseen debris such as rock, limbs and stumps. This debris often bends the elongated cleats extending between the chains or becomes trapped between the pontoon and the roller assemblies. When the debris is trapped it tends to be pulled into and pinched between the chain and the sprocket teeth, often breaking the chain. Downtime due to bending of the cleats and breaking of chains is expensive and a constant irritation to the operators.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a means for straightening the cleats each time they pass over the roller assemblies.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a tail roller assembly without sprockets, thereby eliminating the possibility of feeding debris between the chain and sprocket teeth.
The present invention discloses a head sprocket assembly and sprocketless tail roller assembly for a pontoon track drive system wherein the sprocket assembly and tail roller is fitted with a plurality of support rings for straightening the track""s elongated cleats attached to a plurality of chains passing lengthwise around the pontoons.